User blog:BlueandGreen/Minigame style guide draft
Latest revision: 05:01, October 22, 2015 (UTC) This guide is still in its Beta stages. It will be continually updated based on accepted suggestions posted on its respective thread. Check back frequently for updates. This note will be removed once the guide is finalized. Amazorazer (talk) 07:32, August 22, 2015 (UTC) The following text details the generally-accepted guide for creating and maintaining pages pertaining to minigames, established by consensus among community members. Please note that you do not have to adhere to these guidelines if you do not feel inclined to; list all information you think would be beneficial to the page and other members of the community will sort that content. In case of a conflict between a minigame page and the guide, use common sense, or seek a third party. Overview All facets listed below should be put in the order they are shown unless otherwise noted. Each section should be put in the main Heading format. For easier viewing, access the source code of the page. Lead section Located before all sections in the page. Provide a brief summary of all contents in the article; the lead sentence provides essential information a person should absolutely know. SkyWars, also known as Skywars, is a Survival minigame on Mineplex that was released on June 26th, 2015. Like Master Builders, SkyWars was never released as a Beta minigame. In SkyWars, players must fight to be the last one alive in a free-for-all match that involves gearing up on their home island, then branching out to other areas and islands to kill other players and receive better loot. All the while, they must be wary about the fact that the islands "crumble" over time, pushing players closer to the center and killing campers. Templates Add all necessary templates to all minigame pages. Example text. Gameplay Provide a summary of the gameplay of the minigame. Pretend the player knows nothing about the minigame or minigames in general. Gravity 2.0 includes the yellow Players team. Players must be the last person standing by either knocking enemies out-of-bounds of the map, or making them suffocate from oxygen deprivation. Players spawn in random areas of the map on a piece of space debris. Pressing (or their assigned drop key) with their Space Suit item allows players to leap off of debris and continue in the direction their cursor was pointing at, unless acted upon by an external force. Players automatically stick onto nearby debris. Players can move by consuming Jetpack Fuel, activated by the . Jetpack Fuel is represented by the player's EXP bar; it can be refueled by a fourth of the maximum at Powerup Stations, represented by 3 x 3 x 1 blocks of gold, when green fireworks are flashing at the station. The player's Oxygen is displayed as horse health. Players have a maximum of 60 points of Oxygen, which drains by 1 every second, giving the player a maximum of 60 seconds before they start suffocating. Each second of suffocation drains the player's health by 2 points, giving them at most 10 seconds to survive. To prevent this, an Oxygen Station is provided at the center of the map, represented by 3 x 3 x 3 blocks of emerald. For every second the player spends attached to the station, they will receive 10 points of Oxygen. Using the with the Space Suit allows the player to fire Sonic Blasts, which does 1 damage directly. While it is not very effective directly, it can destroy surrounding blocks and deal knockback to players. It has a cooldown of 1.2 seconds. Players cannot regenerate in Gravity 2.0. There is no time limit; the last surviving player wins. Maps Includes all maps of the game, current and removed. Branch both off into separate Sub-heading 1's if applicable. Maps should be placed in Gallery format (see this Community Central help page on the new image galleries for more details). The following map images display only a section of the map, as the other sections are identical. Master Builders - Desert Temple.png|"Desert Temple" (current) by Giovani, Night, & Luke Master Builders - Jungle Hideout.png|"Jungle Hideout" (current) by Mineplex Style * All minigame names should be italicized. * When creating section headers, text should follow sentence format; don't capitalize the first letter of almost each word as you would a book. Similarly, minigame category names should not always be capitalized; use proper sentence structure. Category:Blog posts